Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to apparatus and methods for processing semiconductor substrates. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to apparatus and methods for providing RF (radio frequency) power to semiconductor processing chambers for deep trench and via etching in fabrication of Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) devices and the like.
Description of the Related Art
The demand for advanced semiconductor devices, such as Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) devices, has introduced new challenges for processing equipment companies. One challenge is providing equipment suitable for efficient plasma etching of materials utilized to fabricate MEMS structures. For example, processing equipment utilized for etching must be able to maintain good critical dimension (CD) control and mask selectivity in order to successfully manufacture MEMS structures on a commercially viable scale. Additionally, for MEMS structures intended for optical devices, the processing equipment must produce sufficiently smooth sidewalls to obtain performance goals.
Silicon is a material commonly used for MEMS structures. Silicon etching for MEMS fabrication is typically carried out in a deep reactive ion etch (DRIE) reactor. Typical DRIE reactors generally have a source RF power to excite gas discharges or plasma and create reactive ions in the processing chambers. However, conventional DRIE reactors cannot meet the increased demands for uniformity of critical dimension and uniformity of etch rate in high aspect ratio pattern etching processes for manufacturing MEMS devices.
Therefore, there is a need for a semiconductor processing chambers with improved uniformity.